


A nightcap with Horace

by WheatPennyWise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatPennyWise/pseuds/WheatPennyWise
Summary: "Careful, Professor. Don't you know that snakes and the natural prey of the badger?"





	A nightcap with Horace

"I'm glad I caught you, Horace! I didn't see you during dinner and I wanted to make sure you got the Mandrake root I sent along with Neville." Said the always excitable Professor Sprout.

"Ah, Pomona! I did, yes; thank you. Do you know how difficult it is to find the quality mandrake outside these castle walls? Very difficult, indeed. Hogwarts has never seen a herbalist as skilled as you, i must say! Won't you join me for a nightcap? I'll let you in on my little project." Offered Professor Slughorn with a wink. "Lady's choice from my reserves. If I remember correctly, bourbon is your poison?"

"Oh, thank you Horace, but I really must be getting back to the kitchens. Its after hours and I want to be available in case anyone would.need me." Sprout smiled and went to turn in the opposite direction when a firm hand took hold of her elbow.

She turn and looked Horace directory into his eyes. How has she never noticed how deeply brown they were? He was still holding her elbow, when he gently squeezed it and said:

"Your little Puffs will be fine if I steal you away for a few moments. Aren't you the least bit curious? It's a potion I believe - know- that you will enjoy very, very much" the signature Slytherin grin crawled across his face and he looked her up and down.

Professor Sprout turned to face Horace fully and his hand dropped from her elbow to her waist. "Careful, Professor. Don't you know that snakes and the natural prey of the badger?" Pomona returned, with a smirk that mirrored his. 

"Oh, I am very well aware." Answered Slughorn and his hand traveled from her waist to around the small of her back and he guided her into his chambers. "Only one cube of ice, correct?"

"You never forget, do you?"


End file.
